The Cabin
by MirandaPanda
Summary: Kagome and friends decide to go to a cabin that Kagome's family owns for spring break. What they think is going to be a fun time soon turns in to a nightmare. RR please. rated T but may go up. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is my first time writing a fanfic so please be gentle.

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_ 

THE CABIN Chapter 1: Ready to Go! 

Kagome and Sango were in their last class before Spring break staring the clock down. They were both so excited they could hardly stand it. This was their last Spring break before they went off to college and they were going to have the best time of their life. (Or so they thought _**evil author grin**_). With every tick they griped their desks harder turning their knuckles white.

Kagome and Sango had been friend since they first started school. They were connected at the hip. They did almost everything together. Kagome had shoulder length raven black hair with fire engine red streaks and big brown eyes. She had a slim build and was about 5'8". She was wearing a off the shoulder red and black tank with fishnet sleeves and a black and red pleated skirt. The only make up that she wore was eye make-up and lip gloss, black eye liner and red and black eye shadow. She was totally into the whole rocker chick look. Sango was equally as beautiful. She was a few inches taller than Kagome and was athletic built. She had black hair with neon pink streaks and brown eyes. She wore white cargo pants and an electric pink baby tee that showed off just a little of her firm abs. They were also in charge of the schools radio station and were the announcers at all the game and school events.

_**Ring!**_

The girls grabbed their stuff and ran from the room.

"Yes! It's finally here!" Screamed Kagome as she ran into the hall. "I never thought that spring break was going to get here!"

" I know. Could you believe how long that last class was? I thought that I had slipped into another dimension as slow as that clock was moving," said Sango while following Kagome to their lockers.

" I can't wait till tomorrow. It is going to be so much fun!"

"Did you get the ok to take your moms Suburban?"

"Yeah we are good to go all we have to do is pick up everyone and be on our way."

They threw their books in to their lockers and were off to Kagome's car.

"At least we don't have to pack. I wonder if everyone else is done? Who alls coming anyways?"

" You, Me, Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, Koga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru."

" I'll bet that Inuyasha and Miroku haven't even started to pack."

"Probably not. I feel sorry for Sesshomaru, all the guys are staying over at his and Inuyasha's place so we only have to make one stop for pick up tomorrow."

"Ha, good luck getting that lot up. He'll need a bucket of water and an air horn," laughed Kagome.

"Yeah poor guy. Hey how many rooms does this cabin that we are going to have anyways. I am not going to share a room with that pervert Miroku!"

"Yeah how long have you two been dating again?"

"That is not the point. I can only handle so much groping before I snap on his ass and kill him."

"You know that you like it."

"I DO NOT!" Sango began to blush like a mad woman.

"Uh-huh yeah I believe that. Any ways there are enough for two to a room."

The cabin they we going to be staying at was big and deep in the woods. It had been in Kagome's family for a long time. Kagome found out about it last summer when her family went up there to renovate the place. It took a lot of hard work and money but now it was beautiful. There were four stories, a basement that her family made in to a game room, a main floor with kitchen and living area, the second floor that held four bedrooms, and an attic space, which Kagome hated because it gave her the heebie-jeebies. She had asked why she hadn't known about the place until now but her mother never answered her. She only smiled and said what's in the past is the past.

The girls go into the car and drove back to Kagome's house. About thirty minuets later Rin and Ayame showed up. It was a wonder that they were all friend they had a completely different taste in clothes and for that matter men. Rin was the captain of the cheer leading squad and class president Rin was always looked like the all American girl. She had on a fringed denim skirt and lilac colored caped-sleeved top, and a pair of white-wedged sandals. She had her brown hair pulled back into a side ponytail. Ayame was the sport chick in the group she was captain of the tennis, softball, basketball, and track team. She wore a lime green sleeveless hooded top, a white tennis style skirt and a pair of green and white tennis shoes. She had auburn colored hair that she kept in pigtails and green eyes. They were both excited and more than ready to go.

"Hey guys. All ready for tomorrow?" Asked Rin as she dragged he suitcase behind her.

"Oh yeah! I am so excited I don't think that I am going to get any sleep tonight." Said Kagome.

She showed the girls were to put their bags and they all went up to their room.

"So what time are we heading out tomorrow?" asked Ayame.

"At five so we have plenty of time to get the guys and be on our way by 6:30-7," said Kagome. "We have to get up to their before the stores close to be supplies and before it gets dark so we can unload everything."

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not driving I need my beauty sleep," Rin said with a flip of her hair. All the girls laughed.

"So have you talked to Inuyasha yet, Kagome?"Asked Rin.

Kagome has been in love with Inuyasha since her freshman year. He was gorgeous. He was tall with long silver hair and amber eyes. He was a jerk at times, but for the most part a great guy. He was the lead guitar player in a band with Sango's boyfriend Miroku. He was also on the football team and wrestling team.

"Uh! No I haven't why do you keep pushing it? He doesn't like me like that," sigh Kagome.

"You don't know that. I think that you should ask him out what's the worst that could happen? Besides haven't you seen the way that he looks at you," said Ayame.

"Look, if he really does like me, he'll ask me out ok. So drop it, please."

"Fine, fine but all I am saying is that you should take the chance I think that it would be worth it."

They girls talked and made plans until they finally drifted off to sleep late that night. All excited about tomorrow and all the fun things that they had planed for that week.

A/N: Well that is chapter one please R&R. Don't hurt me too bad like I said this is my first story. I would really like any tip that you guys may have for me. Thank and see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Dream

I was running. Not really knowing where she was or where I was going. A dark figure chased after me. What was happening, what did he want? The trees covered the starry sky that was above me leaving me in an almost crippling darkness. The trees almost seemed to be helping him. They jumped out in front of me, grabbing me with their branches, and tripping me with their roots. 'I'm never going to get away from him.' I panicked as I ran looking for some way to escape. I looked over my shoulder, I didn't see him. Where did he go. I fell and landed on something soft and squishy. I looked hard to see what it was. "OH MY GOD!" I wanted to puke. As my night vision kicked in I saw what I had fallen into, literally. I could hardly control myself. I had fallen into a body. There was so much blood and gore. I had fallen were the stomach should have been on this body. The body was so mangled that there was no way to tell who it was by looking at the face. It had be sliced into hamburger meat,  
chunks of flesh that barely hung to the bone. I frantically started to rub my arms trying to get the gore off of them.  
It was then that I saw the glint of something on what looked like the arm, a small charm bracelet with a green teddy bear on it. 'Sango!' I started to back away slowly. I felt something grab my arms. The figure spun me around. I tried to run again but wound up back in the remains of Sango. I screamed and tried to get up. It was the glint of the ax that caught my attention. "No, pleas don't. PLEASE!"...

"Kagome wake up!"Sango shook me." It's time to get going."

"What? Where is he?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Where is who?"

"Uh...nothing what time is it?"

"Time for you to get the hell out of bed." 


End file.
